Just another fanfiction
by scarfganini
Summary: berry never existed. the aliens kept fighting, and Ichigo was infused with rabbit genes as well as her cat genes. later on in the fanfiction, pudding is captured by the aliens and ends up in a fight with tart. ok.... no particular pairings
1. Chapter 1

Woow.

Okay, this is my first fanfiction ever posted.

I would really love it if you could review, just so I know people actually read it. I'd also love to know what you thought, I've only ever had two people read this.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Yet. (evil laughter echoes menacingly)

Anyway, please read, tell me what you think, and if even one person wants me to update it, I will do so instantly. Yes I promise.

Oookay here we go:

"You missed a spot, Ichigo."

Ichigo Ignored her.

"Oops, getting sloppy. Work on that posture," Mint taunted again.

Ichigo scrubbed the table ferociously, working at a stain that had kept her busy for about 15 minutes. Mint, on the other hand, was sitting lazily on her backside lolling around over a cup of peppermint tea.

"Get up and help me!" whined Ichigo.

"No."

Ichigo growled under her breath.

"What was that?" lettuce came up from behind her. "Oh, are you still working on that stain? Can I help?"

Mint flashed a satisfied look at Ichigo, and Ichigo flared up. "No." she decided stubbornly. "I can do this myself."

"Okay, I'll bring you a cold drink, Keiichiro was making some juice in the back."

"Thanks." Ichigo sighed and pulled back some bangs from her eyes. "You're so nice, lettuce."

Lettuce smiled modestly and blushed slightly. "Thank you." And she walked off.

"Where's pudding?"

"Zakuro?"

"Where's pudding?" Zakuro repeated.

"Oh, I saw her a while ago!" Lettuce was back with Ichigo's drink. "She's over by the-!"

Pudding slammed into the back of Lettuce. "Aah!" Lettuce gasped, right before spilling the dark red juice all over Ichigo's almost clean stain.

"AAAAAAugh!!!" Ichigo screamed.

"I'm-so-sorry-I'm-so-sorry!" Lettuce gasped over and over again.

"Ooo, Ichigo-Chan, now you have to clean up more!" Pudding remarked.

"This can't be!!" wailed Ichigo. "I can't do this, I have a date with Masaya in less than an hour!!"

"Ooo, gonna be late again, poor Ichigo." Mint simpered mockingly.

"You're date's gonna have to wait." Ryou walked into the room. "I need a guinea pig."

"Well go to the pet store," Ichigo turned on Ryou. "I've got better things to d-!"

Ryou grabbed Ichigo and pulled her into he depths of his lab.

"Never gonna see her again." Mint remarked.

"Ichigo's a goner!" Pudding said.

"Oh dear." Lettuce fretted. "She hasn't finished cleaning."

"What are you doing, Ryou!" Ichigo fumed.

"Testing out a new theory," Ryou replied simply.

"Well test it out some oth-!" Ichigo stopped midsentence, and crumpled to the floor as Ryou spiked her with sleeping potion.

"Now she might be easier to deal with."

"Ohmigod!" Ichigo screeched.

"What is it?!" Ichigo's mother stuck her head into the room. "Did you fall and hurt yourself?"

"Did I…" Ichigo looked around. "Oh." She was in her bedroom. "What time is it?" she asked, confused.

"10 o clock." Her mother replied. "I'd tell you to go to bed, but you're probably not tired." And her mother left the room.

Ichigo jumped up and ran to her cell phone, which was resting on her desk. She dialed and got an answering machine.

"Hi, Masaya?" she said. "This is Ichigo. I'm calling to apologize for missing our date. Call me back?" and she hung up.

Ichigo flopped back down onto her bed and sighed. "Why can't my life be normal for once!" she grumbled, punching her pillow.

"Ryou!!!!!" Ichigo thundered. "What – did – you – DO!!!!"

"What didn't he do," Mint smirked.

"Masaya said you told him you injected me with ANOTHER set of genes!!!" Ichigo fretted (rather loudly) "And I wouldn't put it past you!"

"Yes, and it worked out rather well."

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM!!!"

"Well, it didn't hurt you, and it probably made you more powerful."

"Probably?"

"Most probably."

"I – am – going – to – KILL YOU!!" Ichigo screamed, attempting to choke him but only getting as far as Keiichiro, who grabbed her and spun her to face him.

"We didn't do it to hurt you, Ichigo," he explained, "But the Rabbit genes are most compatible with the cat genes. The only difference is that now you will have 2 transformations, one cat and one rabbit."

"Now I'm part bunny too?" Ichigo wondered aloud. "What impact is that going to have on my life." Ichigo sighed.

"Carrot cravings, higher jumping skills, and excellent hearing." Ryou listed promptly.

"Carrot cake?" Mint offered teasingly, holding out a cute little cake with a frosting carrot on top.

Ichigo stared at it torturedly, and stood her ground stubbornly.

"Come on, it's carroty," Mint taunted, cutting into it slowly with her fork.

Ichigo broke. "GIMME!" she growled, pouncing on Mint.

"Aaaii!" squealed mint, struggling to keep unharmed while Ichigo pawed at the carrot cake.

"You can have this one, Ichigo." Keiichiro broke Ichigo off Mint and handed her a different carrot cake.

Ichigo took a bite. "Mmm. Thanks, Keiichiro."

"Hey, don't I get a sorry?" Mint pouted, smoothing her mussed up hair.

"No." Ichigo glared at her.

Ryou smirked quietly.

"What was that for!" Ichigo turned and narrowed her eyes.

"Carrot cravings, good hearing,"

"I can't help it!" Ichigo said through a mouthful of carrot cake and Icing.

"Exactly."

Ichigo started yelling at him, but her ignored her. "All right everyone," he announced instead. "Opening time in 20 minutes, get chairs off the tables!"

There was instantly clattering as Zakuro, lettuce and pudding started taking down chairs. Ichigo sent one last glare at Ryou before running to help.

Mint did nothing, of course.


	2. jumping

Here's chapter 2. The chapters aren't incredibly long, but there's 13 of them in anyone wanted to know. Yup….. yup.

Oh right! Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo mew mew. Or really any of this stuff. None of the characters, settings, the plot I guess is mine, but… it's not much of a plot. Kay then, yup.

Okay, well, here you go.

Whish…. Whish... Whish..

"What are you doing?" Masaya asked.

"Aaauuh!!" Ichigo yelled in surprise, losing concentration and falling. She turned at the last minute and hit the ground gracefully. "Masaya!"

"Yup!" Masaya confirmed. "What were you doing?"

"Seeing… how high I could jump." Ichigo confessed sheepishly.

"Really? How high can you jump, Usagi?" Masaya asked teasingly.

"Usagi? But- that's- I'm a cat too!"

"Ok, Usagi-neko. Let's see you jump," Masaya requested.

Ichigo hesitated, and then leaped into the air in a catlike manner. She corkscrewed through the air for over two yards, (over 6 feet) and than flipped and landed smoothly on her feet.

"Wow!" Masaya smiled. "You're amazing."

Ichigo blushed. "It's these rabbit genes. They've totally shaken me!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Can you transform into a bunny if you get too excited, or is it still a cat?" Asked Masaya.

"I don't know," Ichigo admitted. "I haven't gotten that excited ye-!  
"BOO!" Pudding yelled in her ear.

"Ah!" Yelped Ichigo. "Pudding, what are you doing!?"

"Trying to make you into an usagi-chan!" Pudding explained excitedly. "Ryou says you can chose to become a kitty or a bunny!!"

"I can chose?" Ichigo wondered aloud.

"Yup." Ryou appeared. "You get a split second t think of a rabbit, or you turn into your regular cat form."

"Oh." Ichigo said. Then, "what do I look like as a bunny?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Ichigo said again.

Masaya came up behind her. "I bet you'd be really cute as a rabbit," he commented.

Ichigo blushed. "Um- um, you think?" she said nervously.

"Yeah," Masaya said. "I wish I could see you as a bunny."

"Keep talking." Ryou whispered in Masaya's ear. "See if you can turn her into a bunny."

"Erm," Masaya said, suddenly nervous from pressure, "Um, I wonder if… uh… Kissing turns you back from being an usagi-Chan too?"

Ichigo blushed harder.

"If you turn into a rabbit soon, shall we find out?" Asked Masaya cautiously, hoping he wasn't overdoing it.

That was all Ichigo's little head could take. There was a small poof and Ichigo (the human) was gone.

"Yes!" exclaimed Ryou

There sat Ichigo the… cat.

"What happened!" Pudding whined. "Ichigo-oneechan (loose term for sister Ichigo) is still a neko-Chan!"

"Meeeew!! (Well I wasn't very prepared!!)" Ichigo meowled

"What?" Pudding asked.

"Meeeew!!" Ichigo repeated.

Ryou sighed. "It's always me, isn't it." He sighed.

"Mew!" (Wrong!)" Ichigo hissed. "Meeeeeow! (You always make me do it!)"

"Meow. (Oh, shut it)" Alto Mewed back. (Apparently Ryou has turned into alto to interpret Ichigo's meows) "Mew, meow. (Now, why aren't you a rabbit?)"

"Meo-ow!! (I don't know!! You figure it out!)" Ichigo complained.

"Mew. (You obviously weren't concentrating right.)" Ryou meowed smartly

"Mrow!!! (Insensitive jerk!)" Ichigo hissed.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Pudding asked Masaya.

"Nope." Masaya replied.

"Meow, meow? (Can you turn into a bunny from your cat form?)" Ryou mewed questioningly.

"Mew? (How would I do that?)"

"Meow, mew meow. (Try the imagination method, like when you turn back from being a mew mew.)

"Mew. ('Kay.)" Ichigo thought about becoming a rabbit. And since the authoress is too lazy to make his more complicated, it worked.

"Glad that worked." Ryou said as he brushed off his hands. (no longer alto.)

"Wowee!!!" Pudding squealed. "Ichigo-oneechan is Kawaiiiii (cute)!!!!"

"Pyon? (Did it work?)" Ichigo asked.

"Can't understand you, usagi." Ryou said without making eye contact. "I'm out." And he went off to do whatever it is Ryous do at this time of day.

"Pyon! (Wow!) Ichigo exclaimed. "Pyoon! (I'm a bunny!) Ichigo looked up at Masaya, blushed, and quickly looked away.

"Would you like some help, Ichigo?" Asked Masaya.

Ichigo blushed harder and nodded. Masaya picked her up and kissed her lightly. She poofed back into a human, and Masaya kissed her again. Pudding watching intently.

"Oh, go away, pudding." Ichigo said when they had stopped kissing, embarrassed.

"Yeah, Pudding, this isn't for little girls." Mint said.

"Aaaah! Mint!" Gasped Ichigo. "How long have you been here!"

"Long enough." Smirked mint.

"Pudding's not so little," Pouted Pudding.

"Ichigo, aren't we late for something?" Masaya said hurriedly.

"Uh-yes! Yes, we are. Let's go." Ichigo grabbed masaya's arm and the two hurried off.

"They're so gonna make out some more." Mint stated.

"I wanna see!!" Pudding said.

"Let them be."

Pudding continued to pout, and after Mint left, slipped off after Ichigo and Masaya.

Woohoo! One more.

I will post the next chapter as soon as someone or something bothers to review.

I've actually finished this one, so posting the chapters isn't a big problem.


	3. spying

Weeeell, here I am, with chapter 3.

Yup, chapter three. Thank you to crazy-golden-monkey and phantom and potter obsession for reviewing, it's really awesome that you think it's worth replying. I always love reviews. Thanks so much!!!!

Any way, I DON'T own Tokyo mew mew. That's rieko yoshida and Mia Ikumi. Although it would be really cool… what would I do if I owned Tokyo mew mew?

Rub it in your faces, probably. Oh well, I can't do that. I don't own Tokyo mew mew. (sigh)

Yup. Note on this chapter- it IS a date between Ichigo and Masaya, so it's a little cutesy, andt hose of you who hate this pairing don't kill me, I just prefer to stick with pairings from the book itself.

"Do you want to go to the park?" Masaya asked.

"Sure!" Ichigo said, slipping her hand into his. "I need to see some flowers and a blue sky."

"Alright." Masaya smiled. "To the park."

The couple walked lazily down the street, unaware of the three people following them.

One was pudding. She had left the back yard of café mew mew (where Ichigo had been jumping) and followed Ichigo and Masaya, up to this point. So far there had been nothing but talking and laughing, but Pudding was willing to wait. So she continued to creep silently behind the unsuspecting two.

The second was Kish. He had infact been following Ichigo since around 7 am that morning: he had decided to try outright capturing Ichigo when she wasn't expecting it and putting her in a cage. Worth a try. So he floated noiselessly behind, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

The third was mint. She was simply bored.

All 5 people entered the park through the intricately carved wooden gates. (Except Kish, who floated over them)

All was peaceful, or simply uneventful until Ichigo spotted an Ice-cream stand.

"Look!" Ichigo pointed subtly at the Ice-cream stand. "What a cute Ice-cream stand!"

Masaya watched Ichigo rummage through her bag. (Which mysteriously appeared since last scene) "Would you like one?" he asked.

"Hmm? Yes, please!" Ichigo smiled and hugged his arm as they walked over to the Ice-cream vendor.

Pudding snickered.

Mint giggled fondly

Kish swore violently.

Masaya bought Ichigo a chocolate and strawberry Ice-cream cone, and Ichigo shared it with him. It looked a lot cuter than it sounds in text, and the two looked as though they were getting closer and closer until they cut to the chase and kissed.

Pudding giggled triumphantly.

Mint smiled knowingly.

Kish lost it.

He burst through the branches of the tree he had been hiding in, grabbing blindly in Ichigo's direction, determined to kidnap her and teach her some sense.

But Pudding saw him first.

She gasped and leaped out of the bush she had been blending into, and between him and Ichigo.

"Stay away from Ichigo!" she tried to warn Kish, but before she could start, she had been yanked by the collar and transported up to an alien base.

Mint sat there wondering what to do.

She got up and walked over to Masaya and Ichigo, who were staring at the spot where Pudding and Kish had been a moment earlier.

Ichigo gaped at mint as she walked up. "We- I- she- what happened?" Stuttered Ichigo.

"No Idea." Mint said innocently.

"What were you guys doing anyway?" Ichigo probed suspiciously.

"Fancied a stroll." Mint said airily.

"Hmm." Ichigo didn't budge.

"Anyway, I think Kish kidnapped pudding."

"WHAT?" Ichigo gasped.

Masaya had been staying out of the conversation until now. "She was following us. I saw her about half an hour back."

"How disgraceful!" Mint frowned as convincingly as possible.

"But you were spying on us too." Masaya said.

Erk!! Mint was caught. "Well, uh yeah, funny thing." Mint stuttered.

"Mint!" Ichigo whined. "How could you!"

"Easy!" smirked mint. "You guys were so caught up it wasn't harder than watching pudding perform. Meaning it was almost inevitable."

Now, if pudding were here, she would have said "I heard that!" but she's not. She's with Kish.

And here's where I'll leave you off. Next chapter we check in with pudding, see how she's getting along, and I introduce a new character.

I hope you can't wait, please review, it makes me happy. 


	4. captured

I forgot about this for the longest time. Thanks to Kishu-san for reminding me!

So I went immediately and I'm going to post the rest of it. well, probably. I might not be able to-

Oh, you know what?

While it's today, there are some things I need to mention whether or not they coincide with this fanficiton.

A great big huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY to two people I hold dear- my sister Paige and my friend Dianna. (Shashuko the paisley maiden) you guys have a great day!

Anyway, disclaimer, I don't own this, blah blah blah, read it now.

Kish was crazily ecstatic during the few moments while he was caught between time space continuum, and he popped into the alien base with a big grin on his foolish face.

"I caught a naughty kitty!" he called to his friends, Pie and Tart.

(Interesting note on tart: pudding's nickname for him is different in French, English and Japanese. XD!!!)

"Pudding!" gasped tart, blushing and pulling back slightly from the plate of goldfish he'd been experimenting with.

"Pudding?" gasped Kish, looking down at his hostage and groaning.

"Tar-tar!!" Squealed pudding.

"Tar-tar?" asked pie incredulously.

"See, even tart's got a girlfriend!" Kish complained.

"Do not!" Tart huffed.

"Pudding's better than nothing," Pie stated. "Put her in the cage you prepared for Ichigo."

"But where would I put Ichigo!" Kish pouted, dropping Pudding.

"Use your imagination." Pie said.

"Ouch!" Pudding squealed. "I bumped my head!!"

"You okay?" Tart asked tentatively.

"Yup!" grinned pudding. "You're so sweet!" And she promptly walked over and hugged him.

Kish and pie started laughing, and tart pushed her away. "Don't do that." He said, blushing a deep shade of scarlet.

"Why not?" Pudding said. "Mon says hugs make everyone feel better!" And she spread her arms wide, as to indicate all the people that would feel better if they had a hug.

But tart thought she was going to give him another hug.

Not that he minded her hugs; it was more the embarrassment factor.

So he stepped back and said, "Aliens don't do hugs."

"But I've seen Kish hug Ichigo!" Pudding countered.

"Yes, but Kish is strange." Pie butted in. "now be a good little monkey and scurry of to your cage." He indicated the large cage in the corner of he room.

"'Kaaay!" Pudding scampered happily into the cage, and was locked in before she realized what had just happened.

"Wait a minute!" she said. "Why'd I have to go in here?"

"Cuz you're not supposed to give aliens hugs." Tart stuck his tongue out at her.

Pudding stuck out hers right back.

This turned into a face-making contest of sorts.

Kish got fed up with is about 1 minute later, when Tart had his ears bent down and his eyes crossed and pudding had bent her eyes and stuck out her jaw.

"Will you stop that!!" he thundered.

"Aww, Kish you ruin everything." Tart pouted, completely forgetting why they had been making faces.

"Kish, can you go and deliver a message for me," Pie said quite suddenly. "It's too your sister, I heard she was on the run from the Interpol again."

"Probably." Kish smirked. "Wait a minute! How are you in touch with my sister!!"

"I've helped her out of a few tight squeezes with annoyed aliens from stronger races."

"Man, you have influence." Kish mumbled, grabbing the scroll pie had held out. In a moment, he was gone.

Now, it's time you had a small lesson on Kish's "Sister." She is not in the book, anime or even made up by Ikumi or Yoshida. My friends Dianna (Shashuko the paisley maiden) made her up, and Dianna gets full credit. But I use her a lot, because she is an extremely fun character. She loves taunting her brother, is often on the run from the police purely because she annoys them, (she's really good at annoying people) every once and awhile she'll narrate something out loud, and most exceptionally, she can often read minds. Of course, with every new fan fiction I do with her in it, the other aliens don't know his until she tells them. I love writing their reactions.

She also, once and a while reads memories. But to do this, she has to bring bother her fingers and thumbs up to her forehead in L position. (Ever heard All star by smash mouth? Similarity to lyrics is completely coincidental.) Anyway, I shall drag her into the story because I just love writing about her. Thank you, Dianna!!

Oh yes: and she fights with her brother a lot, and they attack each other using alien moves. Example: Pie can do his "blade of thunder" and Tart's got his "Bolt of lightning." As far as I know Kish just has his knives, but that's not the point. Don't be alarmed if Croissant seriously hurts Kish or visa versa, they keep antidotes nearby. (Smart aliens.) They actually have the whole sister-brother I hate you but I love you sort of thing. They don't show it but they do like each other.

Ah yeah and by the way her name is…

"Croissant!" bellowed Kish. "Get your bony butt down here!"

"Make me, fat lip!" Croissant stuck her tongue out from behind her bedroom door, located on a floating panel above Kish. It was a shame Kish couldn't see through solid material, thought croissant smugly.

"You asked for it!" Kish growled, grabbing his knives and slashing a hole through her door.

"Hey!! Croissant stuck out her lip. "You're paying for that!"

"Pay for this!" and he threw his knife just to the left of her.

She dodged, of course, only to find herself in a collision course with a second knife. She teleported behind Kish and conked him on the head with the butt of his own knife.

"You never could keep up with me," she said, strutting about in the air like a rooster.

"Aw, shut up." Kish scowled, and threw the scroll at her.

"What's this?" Croissant mumbled, snagging the scroll out of midair.

Kish watched her expression as she read it.

Her face went from surprised, to shocked, to and evil grin.

Oh no.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun over the next few decades, bro," she giggled. "A lot of fun."

Kish groaned. That letter had better not have said what he thought is had said.

"Oh, it does, Kish, it does." Murmured croissant happily to herself.

"Wuzzat?"

"Oh, nothing." Sang Croissant as she skipped off (yes, while floating) to go pack.

"Why'd you have to ask croissant to stay?" whined Kish, rather immaturely.

"We need some one to watch over Pudding, of course." Pie answered coolly.

"Tart could've done it." Kish complained, flopping himself down on to a levitating cushion.

"Tart is as immature as you." Pie sighed.

"Then he could've done it." Kish pouted.

"You misunderstand me." Pie smirked.

"Hey!"

"Where is Tart?" Asked pie, looking around slightly.

"Watching pudding from behind a chair over there. She totally knows he's there." Kish pointed to Tart, who was crouched behind a large chair, peering at pudding indecisively.

"Just go and talk to her." Sighed Kish, teleporting to behind tart.

"But she'll think I'm soft."

"You ARE soft." Kish snorted, and pushed him from behind the chair.

"P-pudding!" stuttered the now exposed Tart, thinking franticly of what to say.

"Yes, Tart?" Asked pudding, cheerfully expectant.

"Um, um…" Tart searched his mind. What did humans say for conversation? "Uh, nice weather we're having, isn't it?" he finally spluttered.

"I can't see any weather from inside this cage." Pudding said without a smile.

"Harsh." Whispered a voice in Pudding's ear. "He just wanted to talk with you."

"What? Who!" Pudding started.

"Hssshhh!!" Croissant whispered. "I'm invisible, in your cage."

"Oh." Pudding smiled happily. "I thought you were a ghost."

"Never said I wasn't." Croissant teased.

Pudding screamed.

"What's wrong!?" Tart gasped. "Are you okay?" was it something he had said?

Pudding started shifting franticly around in her cage, trying to get away from the 'ghost'.

"Stop wiggling!" hissed croissant, getting smushed against the side of the cage. She was invisible, but not invincible. And she was solid. "I'm not a ghost!!"

"Oh." Pudding stopped wriggling and smiled again.

Tart was utterly confused. Was Pudding going crazy?

"Act like I'm not here, okay?" explained Croissant into Pudding's ear.

"Okay," Pudding whispered. Then she said, rather loudly, "There's no one here!"

"What?" Tart was taken aback. "I'm here!"

"I know!" Pudding smiled that killer smile. "And I'm glad!"

"Good job! Way to real him in!" Celebrated croissant quietly, so only pudding could hear. "Now settle down and look up at him, ask him something, like what to do in the cage. No, get him to bring you something to eat, tell him you're hungry."

Tart watched curiously as Pudding sat down and stared up at him with luminescent eyes. "I'm hungry," she said, "Can I have something to eat?" she stared at him intently, waiting for the reply.

"O-okay." Tart gibbered. "I'll go see what we have." And he floated incoherently away.

"YES!YES!YES!" Croissant hissed, and pudding listened. "When he gets back, ask him if he wants any of what he brought you!"

"Kay!" Pudding answered obediently. This game was fun!!

Tart came back with a peanut butter banana sandwich. He set it down in front of pudding, but outside the cage. He dared not go in.

Pudding's eyes lit up at the sight of the sandwich. She realized how hungry she was, and grabbed at one of them. She took a big bite and chewed contentedly.

Tart watched her almost fondly.

After a few bites, Pudding realized she'd forgotten the advice she'd been given. Tart was still there, though. "Tart?" she asked, watching him for a response.

"Yes?" answered Tart.

"Do you want some?" pudding indicated toward the sandwich he had brought her.

Tart looked at her. She was smiling innocently at him. "Okay." He smiled slightly and reached down to take a piece of sandwich.

The two shared the peanut butter and banana sandwich.

Kish watched jealously from behind a chair. He wanted so much to share a moment like that with Ichigo, but she had different thoughts. She would rather share something with that other man.

He sighed and sank back further behind the chair, looking away.

Croissant materialized in front of him.

"Don't tell me you have the hots for pudding." She snorted.

"No!" Kish defended himself. "I like someone else."

"Yes, I know. You told me last week, and the week before that, and the week before that." Croissant teased him. "Ichigo this, Ichigo that."

"Shut up, Croissant." Mumbled Kish.

Croissant frowned. "Lightened up, bro. There are more fish in the sea."

"I don't like Fish."

"It's a human saying, Kish. It means don't linger on a lost girl, go find yourself a new one." Croissant explained.

"How does that relate to fish?"

"Now you're being stupid."

"Whatever you say." Kish rolled his eyes. Croissant and her inexplicable human sayings. Fish, honestly. Girls were much better than fish.

"Glad you think so." Croissant said sarcastically, staring at him skeptically.

"What did I say!?"

"Nothing, you said nothing." Croissant assured him.

There you go. Review, or read the rest and then review. or don't review. it's not like I can imperius you into clicking a button and typing a word or two. Although if I would if I could.


	5. abandoned

Alright! Next chapter! Disclaimer that I'm too lazy to bother with and yet here I am bothering with it- I don't own anything at all. Not even croissant, who I can't help but drag into every mew mew fanficiton I write. I miss mango… yeah sorry. don't even try to make sense of it. 'cept dianna, who should get it.

(happy birthday)

yeah I know I already pointed that out. Still.

GO!

"Pudding's been KIDNAPPED!!!?" Ryou exclaimed, when Mint and Ichigo came bursting through the café doors with Masaya.

"Yes, so can you find the aliens' base, please?" Panted Ichigo.

"No."

"WHY NOT!!!"

"The computer's down and keiichiro is busy and can't help me reconnect." Ryou said calmly.

"Why do you need help? You're a genius, remember?" Ichigo stormed.

"I'm glad you finally realize this, but Pudding's got tart there, remember? And if I know tart, he won't let anything happen to pudding. Just wait until the aliens tire of her antics."

Ichigo almost punched him, but knew that would only lead to missing him and humiliation.

Then she punched him anyway. She missed, and Mint laughed at her. How humiliating.

Ryou pushed them both out the door. "Go find her manually," He sighed.

"Tart!!!" Pudding called from inside the cage. "Tart!!!"

Tart sat in the chair he had earlier been hiding behind, ignoring her determinedly. He had been mocked long and loud for sharing a sandwich with Pudding. He would not give the others more reason to laugh, no he wouldn't.

"Taaaaaartaaaaaaar!!!!!"

"Ignore her." Tart muttered to himself.

"Taaaarutaaaaaaaaaaaru!!!!!"

"Don't listen."

"Tart! Tart! Tart-tart-tart-tart-tart-TARTAR!!!!!"

"WHADDAYA WANT!!!!!" Tart yelled irritably.

"Come play with me!!" Pudding squealed.

"No!"

"But friends play with each other, tar-tar!!!"

"WE'RE NOT FRIENDS!!!"

"What?" Pudding stared at him, shocked. Not friends? She thought they'd always been friends. Tart was her friend…right?

"We're. Not. Friends." Repeated Tart, scowling at her.

Pudding stared at him with her big, playful eyes, now sad and disbelieving. He suddenly felt incredibly guilty. He shifted slightly, trying to look away from her doleful eyes. "Not… friends." He said, this time less confidently.

"But… we're still friends, aren't we?" Pudding said.

"NO!" tart roared. "We were never friends!!!!"

Pudding looked stricken. "Oh." She said, and turned slowly away from him. Croissant was right there, as she turned.

"What, so you're going to let him walk away?" Croissant frowned. Tart was stupid.

Pudding looked at her and nodded.

"But- but that's so stupid!!! You guys were friends!!!!" Croissant scolded.

"Tar-ta…Tart says we weren't." Pudding sniffed.

"You're not going to cry about it, are you?"

"No." pudding wiped her nose briefly. "I can't cry. Tart spent so long trying to make me cry, it would be shameful if I cried now." She stared at Croissant determinedly, but croissant saw the beginning of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"M-Kay." Croissant said, frowning again. "Don't talk then. Talking makes it harder to keep from crying." She untangled herself from sitting cross-legged in the air, and transported out of Pudding's cage.

Pudding knew she was sad. And she knew she would cry if she didn't calm down. So she stayed turned away from tart, and took 8 deep breaths. With each one, she recited haikus her little brothers had written for school assignment, learning syllables. (Each of the four had written two. That equals eight! 3)

Homework is boring.

But I must do it because

My sister tells me.

This was her favorite. He had written that because she had sat there watching to make sure he did it. She missed her brothers. And her sister.

Who would take care of them while she was gone?

"Tart!" Called pudding, her voice severe.

Tart jumped. He had been in the middle of wondering whether to apologize, and Pudding sounded far from herself. Was she going to yell at him for being mean?

"Yes?" he called back nervously.

"Will you look after my siblings?"

"What?" Tart exclaimed. "They're your brats, you look after them!!!"

"In case you haven't notice, I'm in a CAGE!!!" Pudding yelled.

"Cause you're an ANIMAL!!!!" Tart yelled back.

"Well even animals have maternal instincts, go take care of my siblings!!!" pouted Pudding.

Tart stuck out his tongue and turned away. Pudding's face dropped and she started wondering what to do.

"Don't worry, Pudding. I'll go take care of your siblings." Croissant said, suddenly back in the cage.

"Thanks!" Pudding smiled.

"So… how many of the little rugrats are there?" Croissant asked.

"Five!" Pudding exclaimed. "The littlest one's name is Heicha, and her brothers are Lucha, Honacha, Honcha and Chancha!"

"What have I gotten myself into…" Moaned Croissant to herself as Pudding went off explaining their likes and dislikes.

"Listen up!" Croissant paced back and forth across Pudding's living room rug. "I'm croissant. I'm going to be taking care of you for a while, because your sister in busy!"

"Pudding didn't tell us she'd be going away."

"She probably didn't know, Lucha."

"Shut up, Chancha!"

Chancha stuck out his tongue.

Lucha shoved him.

"Stop it!" Croissant yelled.

All five kids stood at attention.

"I'm gonna say this one more time! Your sister is unable to reach you! I have been GRACIOUS enough to look after you itty-bitty rugrats!!! Be GRATEFUL!!!!" Croissant steamed.

"…'Kay…" Heicha squeaked.

Croissant looked down at the five shivering children, staring up at her in fear.

Croissant sighed. Stupid kids. They were always so… dang… CUTE!!!! Croissant ground her teeth and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked, attempting a smile.

All five of the monkeys loosened up instantly.

"Ramen!"

"Curry!"

"Sushi!"

"Eeeew! That's raw fish!!!"

"Yeah, but it's raw fish with rice!!!"

"Sooooooo?"

"I want baked fish!!!"

"But there's no ketchup!!!"

"Yes there is, go look again!"

"Nooooo!!!"

"Yes!" Croissant finalized. "I'm making baked fish!"

"Aww…" Lucha cried softly.

"Okay!!!" exclaimed the other four excitedly.

"Where's the kitchen!" Croissant smiled confidently. Baked fish were a piece of cake. She had lived on earth for a good while, a couple years, during the aliens/mew mew feud. She had become quite an excellent cook. She had, as well, excelled in the areas of judo, karate, and knitting. She could knit a mean scarf.

The mini-monkeys led croissant to the kitchen, none seeming scared at the fact that she floated in the air.

"Here's the kitchen, lady!" Honacha tugged croissant's long hair.

"Ow!" yipped croissant.

Chancha giggled. He reached up and grabbed a stray ribbon.

YANK.

"AAAIIIEEE!!" yelped croissant. Those twerps had strong grips!

Dinner was delayed another half hour as pudding's siblings amused themselves by contentedly yanking at every part of croissant they could reach.

"Enough!" Croissant yelled. She was floating right under the ceiling, and the little brats were climbing furniture. "No climbing on furniture!!!"

"No floating!" Honcha pouted. "That's cheating!!!"

"This ISN'T a GAME!!!" roared croissant. "That HURTS!!!"

The kids stopped climbing furniture.

"Sorry, lady!" little Heicha waved from the floor, looking up. "We won't hurt you any more."

Croissant sighed.

Pudding sighed. She was sooooooooooo bored. She let her eyes wander aimlessly across her unusual surroundings. There was Kish, lying on his alien bed, staring blankly into space. There was pie, reading a human novel he had picked up for fun. War And Peace. There was Tar-tar, staring fixedly at his potted cactus (he picked it up on earth because he liked how prickly it was ) and trying his hardest not to look at pudding. Tar-tar. Pudding couldn't help thinking his name like that; he had been her friend for so long.

No. Tart hadn't ever been her friend. He said that. He had said that…

What kind of friend would say that?

Tart wasn't her friend. Was that it? Was he really not?

Pudding didn't quite believe it. Tart had to be her friend.

Memories started playing through her head. The first time she had seen tart, investigating the giant cocoon. What was the first thing he had said to her? Oh. He had said, 'me? Joke? Sorry sweetie, but you're the joke today.' He had looked cute with a knife clenched between his teeth. (Yes. I looked this up. It's in the third book, pg. 125)

Then, that time he had captured her. Had she imagined Tart saving her? She remembered all the fun she had had that day. She had gotten her mew aqua, too. Tart had not been her friend that day, he said. But then why had he been so nice to her.

Pudding settled down in her cage, wallowing in confusion and remorse.

Wow. Pudding is depressed? That doesn't make sense. Something's not right. I swear I'll post the next one now so I don't keep pudding so sad. I hate pudding being sad…when my friends and I go by mew mew aliases, I am pudding, so that's why I use her to much. She's my favorite. (na no da)

Lol minto-chaaaaaaaaan- CONDO? TO SAFEWAY! (big. Fat. Inside joke. Please excuse it.)

Anyhow, I hope you like it. yup, onward.


	6. searching

Here we go, once again!

Disclaimer, I don't own mew mew, that's mia ikumi and reiko yoshida's…apologies if I misspelled the names at all…

I don't have much to say. Just read it.

Tart sighed. Pudding hadn't talked to him for so long. He was longing to glance at her, however briefly, if only to see her bouncy yellow head. If Pudding didn't cry soon, he would beat her too it.

No. Don't think of pudding, he instructed himself. Think. Your cactus. He stared even harder at his cactus. He counted the prickles. He counted them again.273 cactus prickles. Same as always. If only that darn plant would grow another prickle!

Tart clenched his fists in frustration, and got up. He went to Pie.

"Pie?"

"No."

"You're supposed to say 'yes' when someone calls your name, pie." Tart told him matter-of-factly.

"But I said no." Pie said coldly. "I'm reading. No time for questions, you curious little freak."

"Has Pudding been fed tonight?"

Pie put down his book.

"I thought you were reading? Isn't your book interesting?" tart asked in confusion.

"What's to come should be even more amusing."

"Well, what's to come?" asked Tart curiously.

"You're to bring pudding her supper." Pie smiled. "And you're to watch her to make sure she eats it. Can't have her starving, eh?"

"What?!" Tart gulped. Could he trust himself with this task?

It didn't matter. Pie made him do it anyway.

Tart gathered up what was left of his courage, and picked up Pudding's plate.

Pudding looked up. She was seeing things again; Tar-tar was walking toward her. She smiled happily despite herself.

Tart thrust he plate he carried at her. "Here's you dinner." He snarled half-heartedly.

Pudding giggled. He was all red. She took the plate, and altogether forgot that he wasn't her friend.

Pudding's mind works this way, apparently.

"Thanks, Tar-tar!" She giggled again. He was red as the beets on her plate. She had fun tasting the different foods tart had brought her. Some were gross, like the tough brown meat that seemed heavier than it looked, and others were awesome, like the juice ripe mango sitting temptingly on her plate.

Tart sat next to her the whole time. Whenever she smiled at him, he forced himself to frown. She'd frown mockingly right back at him.

Ok. At this point in writing, I was o stuck that I'm going to ramble on for another few chapters before finally finishing up. So please excuse me and keep reading

"We've been searching all day!" moaned Ichigo. "It's hot! And I'm tired!"

"Let's stop here and get a drink, then." Lettuce suggested, pointing toward a sign for a small café. "It says it serves cold drinks."

"Salvation!" Ichigo rejoiced.

"Must we stop at such a place?" Mint turned up her nose. "The name itself suggests grime."

"Stop, I'll lose my appetite!" Ichigo pouted, already stepping into the café.

Mint followed despite of herself.

"Can I get you anything?" a waitress asked politely.

"Italian soda, strawberry please!"

"Lemonade, please."

"A traditional chai tea."

(Mint was the only one who didn't say please.)

"I'm worried about Pudding," Ichigo said as she sipped her strawberry soda.

"I'm not." Mint smirked into her tea.

"I think she'll be alright." Lettuce held onto her lemonade, but didn't drink any. She looked as though she wasn't certain at all.

And that's when Kish attacked.

"Kish!" Ichigo cried. "Where's Pudding!"

"Oh, she's perfectly fine." Kish teased, hopping about in the air insultingly.

(Note: at this point, everyone else in the café has already run out screaming. No one noticed the three girls who stayed behind.)

"Give her back!!!!" Ichigo screamed, transforming instantly into her new combined form.

"Whoah!" Lettuce jumped back. She hadn't seen this yet.

"Ha ha!!!" Kish cracked up. "My little neko-Chan, promoted to a rabbit!"

"Shut up!" Ichigo snarled. "Ribbon Double-berry check!" Kish dodged, but jumped as the blow hit the ceiling beside him. It hit so hard the whole place shook. Including Kish.

Ichigo smiled shakily in satisfaction. Kish looked shocked, but recovered his composure.

"Learned a thing or two while I've been away, have we?"

"You bet we have," Snarled Ichigo. "Now come get some!" she attacked again, and Kish got well out of the way.

"Mew mew lettuce/mint metamorphosis!"

And suddenly mint and lettuce were fighting beside her.

Kish drew his knifes. He leaped toward Ichigo, dodging the blow she aimed at his neck. He nicked her arm, and she kicked him onto the ground. He lunged for her leg, and she sprang into the air.

"Useful." Mint remarked.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Kish was preoccupied for a minute as Lettuce fired several rounds of crescent-shaped energy-bursty-things at him.

Mint then joined in, and Kish was dodging everything. Ichigo, meanwhile, was behind Kish, about to punch him in the back of the neck.

But Kish is smarter than he acts. He ducked at the last minute, and avoided Ichigo's bunny-fied punch.

But he failed to dodge a horrible blow from both Mint and Lettuce.

Kish crash landed onto a circular black table, snapping it like a brittle toothpick. He lay there with his head against the dented metal napkin dispenser for a few seconds too long. Before he could get up, Ichigo was above him, her weapon in hand.

"Where's Pudding." She asked, so seriously that even Mint shivered. And she was standing on the other side of the room. Kish gulped.

"Pudding's safe." He assured her.

But Ichigo was not to be sold so cheap. "Where!" She demanded.

"She's in a cage in our ship!" Kish spilled.

If Ichigo was a furnace, the house would have burned down. "Where's you ship!!?"

Kish hesitated.

Ichigo flared.

Kish gulped. "Over the park. Portal in the tree."

Ichigo loosened her grip on Kish's shirt, (which she had been gripping) and Kish's sense came back to him. He kicked her back and got back in the air. Then, like the chicken he is inside, he fled.

Note: Ichigo's double-mew form is different from Berry's. She's got the exact same old tail, but her cat ears have been sniff traded in for a pair of rabbit ears like berry's. Only hers are black. She's got her same old uniform as ever, but the black fuzzy outlining on her neck and arm cuffs and leg thingy (I forgot what they're called) and elsewhere are white now. Also: her boots and gloves are white.


	7. out of ideas

Alright! Here we are, back again with pudding, tart, and tart's cactus. I forget if it had a name. if it doesn't, I'll name it. after I reread this later.

Alright.

This should be the second to last chapter, there's one more and it ends happily, I promise. I can't stand a sad ending.

Yup. Disclaimer, I don't own squat, onward.

"Where you been, Kish?" Pie asked.

"Attacking mew mews."

"I told you not to do that."

"AND WHY NOT?"

"You'd spill where we're keeping pudding."

Kish gulped.

"You didn't _tell_ them, did you?" It was in the form of a question, but Pie was accusing him.

"No, I did not!" Kish stormed. "I'm not so stupid!" and he floated off angrily to his sleeping quarters.

"He told the mew mews where pudding was, didn't he." Tart said, floating lazily over to where pie was standing- er, floating with a contented expression on his face.

"Yup." Pie sighed. "We'll just have to change location."

"Heh heh." Tart floated off, chuckling to himself.

"What's gotten in to him?" Pie muttered to himself, going back onto the couch to bury himself once again into the enchantment of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. (Yes, I just had to put that there.)

What had, infact, gotten into Tart was that Pudding had smiled at him. He had not yet admitted it to himself, but I (as the authoress) know that's why he was so happy.

Tart sat down with his cactus in a large fluffy chair that nearly swallowed him when he sat in it.

"Cactus," he said. "Things are looking up."

Then he realized he was talking to a cactus. --'

Kish sat in his bed, smirking to himself. For once, he had done something smart. He had lied to Ichigo. Their ship was infact parked right over café mew mew. They could spy better that way.

Kish laughed to himself as he imagined the mew mews, or what four of them were left, climbing trees in the park, searching endlessly for the nonexistent ship.

Pie put down his finished book. He was, of course, dissatisfied with the ending, wishing for more, but he had heard rumor of a following six books, so he did not fret.

He went into the control room and took hold of the steering rod.

He moved the ship to a different location, very different to where they had been before.

Right above one of the trees in the park.

You knew it would come to this, didn't you.

Pie didn't tell Kish he had moved the ship. Kish would simply open his big yap and they'd have to move again.

Ichigo flopped down onto her bed and squeezed her pillow. She had scratches all over her arms and legs from scaling trees in the park all day.

Her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Ichigo?"

"Masaya!"

"Yeah. I was wondering, are you free day after tomorrow?" Masaya asked.

"I think so!" Ichigo smiled to herself. "If the aliens don't act up."

"Yes, well, that's unavoidable." Masaya sighed slightly. "So if you can, would you like to go to the beach with me then? The weather's supposed to be beautiful."

"YES!" Ichigo burst to quickly. "I mean, sure." She blushed, and although Masaya couldn't see it over the phone, he laughed all the same.

"Good. Then it's a date." Masaya confirmed.

"It's a date." Ichigo echoed.

The two hung up the phone. Ichigo snuggled into the bed deeper, grinning like mad. Then, unable to sit still, she jumped up and ran around her room a bit, squealing.

The phone rang AGAIN.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Oh! Hi, mint!"

"Yes, hi. Now. Tomorrow I have ballet practice from 1 to 3, and then a family dinner starting at five. I don't like getting out of the house until I'm refreshed and fed and that means the day can't start until ten o clock. So that means I would only have a little over two hours in the morning and a little more than one in the afternoon. We need to find pudding. What do you suggest?"

"WHAT?" Ichigo stuttered. "That doesn't make sense, why did you call at all?!"

"Use your scheming mind for an excuse out of the family dinner so I can stay out late and look for pudding."

"But I can't stay out late, can't you get out of ballet practice instead?"

"Absolutely not. I have a performance day after tomorrow and I need every minute of practice."

"Say I invited you over for a sleepover."

"…Really?"

"Yes." Ichigo sighed.

"Is that an invitation or an excuse?" mint asked.

"Both." Ichigo confirmed. "But I should alert my parents."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the park tomorrow in the morning, leave for ballet, and come back around 3:30. I'll stay at your place for the night."

"…Okay." Ichigo said.

"Goodbye, then, Ichigo."

"'Bye."

And Ichigo collapsed back on the bed and sighed. A whole night with mint? That could be rough. What had she gotten herself into?

"Itadakimasu!" Chancha, Honacha, Lucha, Honcha and Heicha all cried as they dug in.

"Itadakimasu." Croissant agreed, while fussing with her chopsticks. How was anyone supposed to eat with two sticks of plastic?? (Pudding thought they would be safest if they were plastic, not wood or metal.) Croissant tried this and that, until she was sure she'd never get the hang of this. She threw her chopsticks neatly onto the table, and dug in with her hands.

The five mini-monkeys giggled annoyingly at her bad table manners.

Croissant rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"What's for dessert?!" Heicha asked croissant with large, expectant eyes.

"Um," Croissant said, pondering. She had a sudden, rather common urge to show off her cooking skills. "What do you guys like?"

"Ice cream!!"

"Cookies!!!"

"Takoyaki!!"

"That's not a desert!"

"What do you know!"

"More than you!!"

Croissant groaned. She should have known better.

"All right, littlies!" she commanded. "Enough bickering!!!"

They stood to attention.

"I'm gonna bake a cake, and you're gonna eat it!!!"

They all cheered. Croissant wondered why she even tried to threaten them with a statement like that.

Pudding sat in her cage, staring blankly at the most crooked bar in her cage. She knew it was the most crooked because she'd spent hours comparing it to every other bar in the cage. (it's a pretty big cage. Kish didn't want Ichigo TOO uncomfortable.) But she STILL couldn't get out.

Tart was out somewhere, so she didn't bother to put on a brave face. She let her mind wander and let her face become whatever emotion overtook her.

"You okay?" something whispered in her ear.

Pudding snapped to attention. "What?"

"What's making you so sad?" the voice continued. "You can trust me."

"Okay." Pudding said, still not knowing who had spoke.

"What's troubling you?"

"Tart doesn't like me." Pudding sniffed.

"What!?" another voice gasped. "The Jerk!!! What's not to like!?"

"Oh shush," the first voice pouted. "Can't you see she's in mourning?"

"What, over that jerk?" snorted the second voice.

"Tart's not a jerk, pudding." The first voice said soothingly.

"Yeah," The second voice agreed, "except fort he part where he tries to annihilate earth and wipe out all humanity and then dumps you."

"Who are you?" Pudding questioned.

"Um, no one, your imagination!!!" The first voice rushed.

"I've never imagined anything this realistic before." Pudding accused.

The second voice sighed exasperatedly, "nooooo, really?"

"So who are you?"

"Oh, we're your _conscience_, pudding." The second voice snorted sarcastically.

The first voice maid a strangling sound in the back of its throat, and the second voice laughed. In pudding's ears.

Pudding slapped the sides of her heads, and felt two tiny figures pinned down in her palms.

"…Ow…" came a muffled voice from inside one of her curled palms as she brought her fists in front of her face.

She unfurled her fists. Inside each of them was a tiny being, about the height and width of her thumb. They had itty-bitty wings, and frames so skinny they might have shattered if you squeezed them. One was dressed in a long black cloak and a bandana around her sleek black hair. Her pale, see through skin contrasted against her midnight boots as well, which had large silver buckles. The other was wearing a light sundress; white with tints of purple complementing the comfortable purple slippers she sported. Her light, gently waving blonde hair framed her soft features and held a light purple hair band complete with ribbons.

"My conscious-es are cute!!" Pudding squealed at the tiny beings in her palms.

"We're not conscious-es," sighed the mini-being wearing the sundress.

"Hell, we could be," grinned the cloak-ey one. "We're good enough. Look how I handled this case!"

"You didn't handle anything!" spat back the sundress-ey one. "Look at the state she's in!!"

Cloak-ey looked up at puddings excited, happy expression and turned to smirk at sundress-ey.

These guys need names.

"So who are you?" Pudding asked innocently.

"Sprites from a planet in a different dimension. Our planet was blown up by dangerous chemical deposits in the earth." Sundress-ey explained.

"Yeah, but the one who really messed it up was an alien from a separate dimension who set it all off in an attempt to save his sister from the planet before it blew." Cloak-ey rolled her eyes. "It was plenty stable, woulda lasted us another century before it blew, but this guy comes and messes the whole thing up."

"So why are you here?" Pudding asked, confused.

"Dammit, do you listen?" swore Cloak-ey. "Our planet was blown up! Where ELSE should we be!!!"

"I don't know!" Pudding pouted.

"No wonder the jerk doesn't want to hang out with you!" Cloak-ey grumbled, hopping off pudding's palm. Sundress-ey followed her.

"What should I call you?" Pudding asked sundress-ey (finally).

"Call me Alice," Sundress-ey- GAH! No, Alice said. "And this is Kanako."

"Kanako," Pudding said, pointing her finger, "and Alice."

"Pudding," Kanako said sarcastically, pointing a frail finger at Pudding.

urgh. About here when I was writing this. I was really, really, really running out of ideas. I had not the slightest fragment of an idea. So alice and kanako were created. The dissapear later, because I get back on track, and now you're stuck wth the lame side characters. Please don't judge because they don't make sense nor add anything to the plot.

Review or finish the story then review. either way, it's a button and a few words. Surely you can handle that.


	8. Happy end!

This chapter's long. Really long. But I said I would finish the story in this one, so I squeezed a bit. It's all in there. The end. Woohoo!

I don't own anything in here. Enjoy. Review with any questions.

Pudding was talking. To herself. There wasn't any one else in her cage, so she must be.

Tart floated noiselessly over to her cage and hovered behind her, his batlike ears open.

"Alice," he heard her say, "and Kanako." Who were they? Pudding's imaginary friends?

But then a tiny voice said, "Pudding." There was someone else in there!!!

"Be polite." Another voice snorted. There was a thump, and the first voice said

"Ow!"

Tart was astounded. He was either hearing voices, or there were two more beings in Pudding's cage.

See? This is how far gone this plot is. I swear I'll make it better.

"Check in that one there, and I'll get this one!!" Ichigo yelled over to mint, and then proceeded to scramble up the large oak she was tackling.

"_That_ one?" mint scoffed in horror. "That one's _covered_ in ants!!!" she shivered.

"And pudding's captured by aliens!" Ichigo reminded her. "Ants don't matter."

"She's not in this one!!" Lettuce called from atop a smooth birch. "I-Oh, My!!!" and she promptly tumbled out of the 10 foot tree.

"Lettuce!!!" Mint gasped.

"I- I'm ok." Lettuce confirmed, and she got to her feet and wiped the grass stains off her bruised knees.

"Stop pretending to care and go climb your tree already, mint." Zakuro came up behind her.

"Y-yes Zakuro." Mint obliged dejectedly. (She never could deny Zakuro a direct order.)

"Heeelp me, Zakuroooooo!!" Ichigo howled from atop the oak tree. "I c-can't get DOOOOOWN!!!"

"Ha ha, the kitty's stuck in a tree!!" mint taunted, perched on her tree as though she belonged there. (Well she is a bird, alright?)

"Pudding can climb trees best, I wish she were here," Lettuce sighed, now attempting to scale another oak.

"I'm coming." Zakuro sighed and slid down from the elm tree she had been in, and strode over to help Ichigo down from her oak.

"Fine." Mint sighed. "Since I'm obviously the best climber-"

"Since when!" Pouted Ichigo. I climb faster, I just can't get down!!!"

"Fine." Mint sighed again. "Since I'm the best at getting DOWN trees, I'll go climb that one." She pointed at a really tall pine.

"Okay, I'll take that one." Ichigo pointed at the second tallest pine, several yards away from the tree mint was now beginning to climb.

"Tart?" Pudding yelled. "Taaaaaaarutooo?"

Tart ignored her stubbornly.

"Tart-tart-tart-tart-tart-tart-tart-tart!!!!!!" Pudding called. "Taru-taru- taru-chan!!!"

"WHAT?!" Tart said finally, swinging around irritably.

"I'm hungry." Pudding said calmly, smiling at him (as to get extra food) hopefully.

"N-" Tart started, and Pudding's smile faltered. So did he. "Ah… I don't…"

"Please? I'm really hungry," Pudding said, looking up at him sadly. (All technique for getting food.)

Tart hesitated for a moment, looking at the kitchen and then back to her pleading face. "I-yes, pudding." He said tiredly, and floated toward the kitchen to make her a peanut butter banana sandwich. (Another one.)

Pudding chuckled happily to herself. So did Kanako and Alice.

In the kitchen, tart was preparing pudding's sandwich. He felt kinda deflated, whished pudding were his friend again. Wait a minute, he told himself, Pudding was never your friend! She told herself that to bother you!

But all the same, he wanted her as a friend whether or not they had been friends before. (Possibly he wanted her as more, but that's in other peoples fan fictions.)

Tart came back with her sandwich. Pudding was delighted; it was just how she liked it. She grabbed half and dug in. mmmm!!! Tart watched her for a minute, and she looked up.

"Yes?" she asked politely, as he had just gotten her food.

He turned slightly red. "Nothing." He said stubbornly, and sort of floated way from her.

"Ok." Pudding said through a full mouth, having taken another bite of sandwich. "I like the sandwich!"

Pudding couldn't see his face anymore, he'd turned away. (For those who want to know, it so happens that tart was blushing.)

"He wants you." Kanako grinned evilly.

Alive pushed her. She fell off pudding's shoulder with a loud "OUCH!"

"Pudding?" Tart turned around, believing pudding had said ouch.

"Yes?" Pudding replied happily, chowing on her sandwich.

"Tell him you stubbed your toe!!" Alice hissed hurriedly, trying to help Kanako up. Although Alice was on pudding's shoulder and Kanako was lying on the floor, so this wasn't working.

"I- uh- ow!" pudding said. "I stubbed my toe."

"On what?" Tart said exasperatedly, coming over to pudding's cage to see her toe.

"Um… the floor."

"Ok," said tart. "Well, let me see it, I'll-" tart didn't know what he was gonna do, it was just a stubbed toe, I mean, you can't do much for that.

"You'll what?" Pudding asked.

"I don't know!" Tart said exasperatedly, "never mind." He started floating away.

Pudding wanted him to come back, but she didn't know what to do.

Then she remembered.

"Aren't you hungry?" she called after him.

"Why?" Tart called from his chair, where he'd been watching pudding over his cactus.

"I can't finish this sandwich!" pudding called back

Tart considered this for a moment, and then decided he might as well. After all, he deserved some oft hat sandwich. So he floated over.

Pudding was very happy.

Pudding often is

"Here!" she said, handing him the other half of sandwich.

He took the sandwich and they ate in silence for some time.

Pudding finished her sandwich first, so she sat there watching tart eat his. He ate slowly, she observed. Large bites, though.

Eventually tart finished his sandwich. Then they sort of just sat there in silence, neither wanting to leave, yet neither knowing what to say.

"Say something." Kanako, who had recovered by now, hissed into pudding's ear.

"Something." Pudding said.

"What?" Tart said.

"Nothing." Pudding said, frowning. "I can't really think of anything to say."

"How about…I don't know…how are you." Tart said, not being able to think of anything better.

Pudding giggled a little. "How are you, tart."

"I don't know." Tart sighed. "Lonely I guess, the other two keep leaving without me."

"You could've come talked to me," Pudding said.

"You were mad at me."

"Oh." Pudding said. This seemed like a long time ago, to her. "I-I was, wasn't i."

"Cuz I was mean." Tart mumbled.

"No, you were honest." Pudding looked away. "At least you told me." But she didn't look as though she had wanted to know.

"Yeah, but I liked being friends with you." Tart said so quietly that pudding could barely hear him.

"R-really?" pudding whispered happily. "We were friends? Truly?"

"...Yeah." Tart kinda half smiled.

Pudding smiled very, very widely. She reached her hand outside the cage and grabbed tarts. He looked up, surprised, and she smiled warmly at him. He smiled tentatively back at her.

"Aww…" Kanako and Alice sighed on pudding's shoulder. Then they vanished because they were a stupid part of this fan fiction and I don't' really have anymore use for them.

Pudding didn't notice. She was deep in conversation with tart about his cactus.

"MINT!!!!!" Ichigo screamed. "I-I found it!!!!"

she was at the top of the second tallest tree, poking solid air above her.

Mint excitedly flew over, (she gots wings tee hee) and bonked into the invisible ship above the tree.

Ichigo laughed, and so did lettuce although she covered it up quickly.

Mint acted as thought nothing had happened, and felt her way around the ship (so as not to bump her head again) and landed lightly on the top branch. It was a tight fit, as Ichigo was there and trees aren't' very big on top.

Lettuce didn't come up. She was afraid she'd fall.

She probably would've

"Mint," Ichigo suggested. "Fly around the ship until you find the door!"

"Okay." Mint said determinedly, and took flight once more.

She flew cautiously around, feeling the surface of the ship for any entrance she could find.

But there was none.

"No door!" mint called. "They must teleport in!"

Ichigo swore under her breath. "There must be some other way in, check for windows! Mail slots! Anything!"

"Aliens have mail slots?" Lettuce asked. "Uh, Ichigo, I-"

"Mail slots are beside the point," Ichigo said grumpily.

"I'll look again." Mint looked uncertainly at where her hand met solid air. "There might just not be a way in."

"There has to be!" Ichigo said desperately. "Pudding…"

"Ugh! I cant' believe this!" Tart complained, getting up.

Pudding had just beaten tart for the fifth time in a row in an anonymous alien board game. (Too lazy to make one up)

"Ha!" Pudding giggled. "You owe me…" she counted on her fingers.

"We weren't playing for anything!" Tart complained, hanging around in mid air above pudding's head.

She looked up at him fondly. "I beat you five times. I deserve something, no?"

"No." Tart stuck out his tongue

"Fine. I beat you one more time, and…" she searched around for something. "You let me out for one hour to run around in the ship."

Tart looked a little uneasy at this. "I don't know, the others would be angry."

"They won't be back for quite some time, didn't you say they were out trying to find the best spot to park the ship?" (Pie didn't like were they were, he wanted something more secluded.)

Pudding looked up at him hopefully. She hadn't been able to stretch her legs properly in days. (Her cage is about big enough for her to walk 5 large steps one was and three the other.) Tart looked back at her, still indecisive.

"I know how you feel," Pudding sympathized. "You don't even have a chance of winning, I mean-"

"Hey, I could and will win!" Tart grinned.

"Then how come you're chicken to place a wager?"

Tart knew he was trying to play him to let her out. He was smarter than that, he wouldn't be persuaded…

"You'd lose, that's why."

"Fine!" Tart said, completely forgetting that he wasn't gonna take her wager. "You're on!!!"

"Ah!" gasped mint. "I found something!"

"Yes!!!!" Ichigo cried, nearly jumping off her branch for joy.

"Oh, wonderful!" Lettuce twirled around in a little circle at the base of the tree.

"What did you find?"

"A wind- oh." Mint turned around. Behind her, floating all menacing-like, were Pie and Kish.

"You found a window?" Smirked Kish. "What will you do with it?"

Mint didn't reply, but she transformed and took out her weapon, holding it protectively in front of herself.

Ichigo did the same.

"Hello, sweet-cheeks," sneered Kish, turning on Ichigo.

"Don't EVER call me that." Ichigo aimed a swift kick at his midriff, but he dodged. Ichigo fell all the way to the ground.

"Sometimes I worry about that girl." Mint sighed, diving and catching Ichigo before she hit the ground and setting her down gently.

"T-thanks," gasped Ichigo, a bit out of breath.

Lettuce transformed, and brought out her weapon. "Are you ok?" she asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, thanks," Ichigo smiled.

"Not for long." Kish dived down toward Ichigo and tried to slice her shoulder with his knives. She ducked out of the way, and he swerved back toward her. She jumped above him, and kicked him from behind.

"You ok?" Pie asked from above, where he was fighting Mint.

Kish just growled, (being embarrassed at being hit) and brought out an anima parasite.

"Go, my anima parasite!" he growled, sending it hurtling into one of the trees. It came out as a giant earwiggy thing. Kish cackled evilly.

"Must you always let someone else fight for you?" Ichigo yelled up at him. He didn't respond, but sent the earwig on her.

"Ribbon strawberry check!" She cried, and it flinched. Lettuce joined in, with cries of "Ribbon Lettuce flash!" the crescent moons of energy burst forth and flew straight for the giant earwig. It waddled out of the way just in time, but its tail got caught in the fire.

"Ribbon Zakuro pure!" Zakuro had joined the fray.

"Aaah!" Mint was falling. She had been knocked out of the air while fighting Pie. One of her wings was bent, and she was flapping the other one helplessly.

"Aaah-oh!" she found herself slowing down, and then stopping. She looked up. She was being held by an ankle by an alien she had never seen, with a long ponytail and a mischievous grin.

"Croissaaant," Kish whined. "Why are you here?!"

"Pudding's brats all went to bed, I went to find the ship and it was gone. I only just find it, and here you are fighting to the death!"

"Not to the death," Kish pouted.

"Not our death anyway," Ichigo whacked Kish in the small of the back, sending him tumbling. Croissant laughed.

"You are pathetic."

"Go away."

"Make me."

"Fine, I will."

The mew mews (and pie) watched in astonishment as Croissant and Kish wound up fighting, completely forgetting them.

Pie rolled his eyes, and turned onto the mew mews.

Zakuro had, while no one was watching, wrapped up and done away with the giant earwig.

So Pie found himself facing four angry mew mews by himself.

And about 5 minutes later, he found himself tied to a tree by four angry mew mews.

"Kish!" He yelled. "Some help!?"

But Kish was out cold. Croissant had won.

"You got pwned," Giggled Croissant.

"Where'd you learn a word like that?"

"Human internet. I've often nothing better to do, you know."

"Not my fault."

"Isn't it?"

In this fan fiction, aliens are rather pea brained. While croissant and Pie argued, Mint flew back up to the window. She carried lettuce, while Ichigo and Zakuro climbed the tall tree. (Zakuro had some trouble, but being tall helped.)

"The window is here," Mint half whispered, setting lettuce down on an invisible window sill, (she was so nervous it's a wonder she didn't fall.)

Mint felt around a bit, and lifted an invisible window.

"Ah-HA!" Pudding called triumphantly. She had just made the winning move of the final game.

Tart swore audibly. (Pudding made a face, but said nothing more.)

"Let me out, let me out!" Pudding sang happily.

Tart sighed, looking around nervously, and opened the cage.

Pudding zipped out, and made a beeline for nowhere in particular. She ran this way ad that, jumping clean over tart's chair.

"Just- just an hour, ok?" Tart said nervously, looking around.

"Kaaaay," Said pudding, not really paying attention as she made herself an obstacle course out of rope, furniture and some silverware.

Tart picked up his cactus and sat down in a chair that pudding hadn't stacked for her course. He sighed and hugged the cactus' pot. (Kind of hard to hug the cactus itself. )

There was thump.

Voices.

Tart started to panic. "Pudding!" he called. "Get- get back in the cage!"

"No! It's not been an hour!" Pudding stuck out her tongue, sliding over a table and swinging off the rope.

"But- but someone's here, if they know I let you out then-"

"They'll know you stink at games."

Tart scowled.

The window opened.

"Here- you first."

There was a tumble; a crash, and- Lettuce tumbled into the room.

"Pudding!"

"Lettuce!"

"You're okay!?"

"Yuuup!" Pudding grinned.

"Pudding!" Ichigo gasped happily, as she jumped gracefully through the window.

"Ichigo!" Pudding called back, balancing plates on knifes while standing on the back of a chair.

"Brother…" Tart moaned.

"We've come to break you free!!" Mint said, happily helping Zakuro in through the window.

"Yaaay!" Pudding squealed, and she started cleaning up her mess.

"Y-you're not allowed to leave!" Tart shouted.

"Really?" Ichigo brought out her strawberry bell bell.

"Ribbon Zakuro pure!"

"Ribbon Mint echo!"

"Ribbon lettuce rush!"

"Ribbon strawberry check!!!!"

Tart was hit rather hard.

He was thrown against the wall, and sunk to the floor slowly.

"Ha." Ichigo stuck out her tongue. "Midget."

"H-hag." Tart muttered, getting tentatively to his feet.

"Are you ok?" Pudding walked over and helped him up. "They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

"They did too." Tart pouted, leaning on Pudding for support.

"We went easy on you!!!" Ichigo howled.

"Speak for yourself." Mint rolled her eyes.

"I've gotta go now, tart," Pudding said. "But I'll come back and play with you, okay?"

"What? No! I can't- I can't- they'll kill me!!" Tart panicked. "You gotta stay!"

"Sorry tart." Pudding smiled happily at him, and helped him into his chair. She handed him his cactus, and walked over to the mew mews. "Come make me one more peanut butter banana sandwich sometime, ok?"

Tart said nothing, just stared at his cactus.

The five mew mews left, one by one through the window.

"You WHAT????" Kish exploded.

"I let her get away." Tart said stiffly, his chest bandaged tightly. "Because you weren't there to help."

"Yeah," Croissant snorted. "Pie was tied to a tree and Kish was out cold."

"And who's fault was THAT???" Kish turned on Croissant.

"Um, yours?" Croissant rolled her eyes. "If you'd even practice-"

"I practice!!!" Kish roared.

Pie turned away from their bickering. "We failed." He sighed. "Really, you'd think we were better than that."

"You're not mad?"

"No, I think they would have beaten us even if we hadn't been separated." Pie shook his head. "They're simply too strong."

"Yeah." Tart nodded.

"YEAH??? WELL YOU SUCK YOUR THUMB!!!!"

"Who sleeps with a teddy bear? NOT ME."

"SHUT UP!!!!"

"Table four needs three strawberry sodas!!!"

"Got it!!"

"Here are your drinks, please enjoy!"

Ichigo sighed. Everything seemed back to normal. Last night Mint had slept over, as well as Pudding, Zakuro and Lettuce. They'd all celebrated being together again. It had been a night to remember.

"Ichigo?" Zakuro came up behind her. "Can you take these to table 7? Keiichiro needs some help in the Kitchen."

"Yes," Ichigo said. "Thanks, Zakuro."

"Mm." Zakuro walked off.

Ichigo walked over to table 7, and there sat Mint.

"Mint!" Ichigo yelled. "YOU ordered this!?"

"Yup," Said mint calmly. "Now hand it over."

Ichigo grudgingly handed her the tea and cakes she had ordered, but spilled a little of the tea as she set it down.

"Ichigo!" Mint ordered. "Clean this up!"

"Mint, you work here too, you do it." Ichigo said firmly. "I've got tables to serve." And she walked away.

The end.

Wow.

I finished a fan fiction. That is an absolute first.

Well, by now I've actually finished without a wand, although it's not all the way posted, but back when I wrote this I never finished fanfictions. Ever. So I was really happy. It's satisfying, knowing you created a plot like that. For those of you who do this on a weekly basis, don't burst my bubble.

It's a shiny bubble

Shiny things are fun.

Anyhow, that's it, and I worked hard on it, please give me a little something in return. A word or two on what you thought, so I know if me efforts were appreciated and worth it at all…

Ok that's just evil tactics. I wrote this for me and dianna, who really is the only one I feed my fanfictions to . force feed, at least. She reads them, so I write them. But I still care what you think.


End file.
